


Namely

by twilight_shades



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Confessions, Games, M/M, Names, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Playing games and making confessions are the best ways to pass the time when trapped and injured.





	Namely

**Author's Note:**

> A strange little story from my strange imagination.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

Barry thinks this is really unfair. A meta they weren’t even looking for literally bringing everything down on their heads. Well, a building anyway. They were supposed to be stopping a weird paramilitary group from storming a research facility that the group seemed to think was creating metahumans. Except that was apparently a smokescreen. Now Barry feels really terrible about roping Captain Cold into helping. And he also feels really terrible that he’s glad Snart is with him. 

Barry’s completely numb from the neck down. The falling debris must have done some serious damage. The only reason he isn’t freaked out about that and being half-buried and trapped under all this rubble is because an equally trapped Cold has been distracting him with a Last Letter, First Letter game while they wait for Barry to heal or someone to dig them out. Though it’s a little annoying how Snart is better at the game than Barry.

“Okay,” Barry says, “new category: Disney. Cars.”

There’s a slight pause and Barry can see the judgment in Cold’s eyes. “Sir Pellinore.”

“What? From, like, Arthurian legend?”

“Sword in the Stone.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess that was a Disney movie. Uh, Enchanted.”

“Darkwing Duck.”

“Kristoff,” Barry says, amused to be naming a Frozen character to Captain Cold.

“Flight of the Navigator.”

It’s not like they’re keeping score or anything, but Captain Cold is quicker and has more obscure references and it just feels like Barry isn’t doing as well, still, even though he chose the category. “Ratatouille.”

“Evil Queen.”

Barry thinks for a moment. “Nemo.”

“Once Upon a Dream.”

Barry smiles beautifically, sure he can stump Snart. “Mushu.”

“Up,” Snart fires back almost immediately.

Thankfully, Barry has lots of princes and princesses to choose from. “Prince Eric.”

“Chernabog.”

“Cherna- what?”

“The devil in Fantasia.”

“ _How_ do you even know that?”

“How do you not?” Cold counters.

Barry sighs and tries to think.

“Flash.”

“I’m thinking.”

“Barry, I want you to tell Lisa something for me.”

Barry looks over at that. “What do you mean? Why can’t you tell Lisa?”

“Pretty sure I’ve got some internal bleeding here.”

“Oh. But I’m sure someone will get to us soon and you’ll be fine.”

“Right. Tell Lisa she’s the best thing that ever happened to me. She won’t believe I said that, but tell her anyway. And tell Mick I said I should have come back sooner. He’ll know what that means. Or maybe he won’t, but it’s true for a bunch of different things. Tell Barry-“

“What? Cold, Snart, I’m Barry.”

“Tell Barry I should have kissed him. That Christmas, before the whole traveling through time thing.”

Barry’s worried and Snart and shocked at his words. “Oh my God, are you serious?”

“No,” Cold says with a smirk.

“You- You’re such a- I cannot believe you,” Barry says, outraged.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist.”

“Shut up, you horrible person.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I did actually think about it.”

“Oh, yeah, sure you did,” Barry says sarcastically.

“When you had me up against the mantle, I did think about it. Maybe I should have, I bet the faces you and Ms. West would have made would have been something.”

Barry thinks he believes Snart. “I’m glad you didn’t.”

“Oh, ouch, I guess that answers that,” Snart says sardonically.

Barry should leave it there, should let Snart think that there’s no way Barry would have wanted that kiss. Except, Barry has some feeling back. He can’t move anything yet, but he can feel some and it’s not great and it’s probably even less great for Snart. So, Barry decides to tell him the reason that he’s glad. “No, it’s not that, I just had such conflicted feelings about you, if you’d kissed me and then gone off and, uh, did what you did-“

“Died, you can say it.”

“If you’d gone off and died, it would sucked for me. More than it did, I mean.”

“Conflicted feelings, huh?”

“I’ve always liked you more than I thought I should. You’re funny and smart and kind of fun to fight.”

“Part of my charm.”

“Weirdly, yes.”

“Hmm.”

Barry frowns when he sees Snart’s eyes close. “Snart? You okay?”

“Hmm.”

Barry thinks Snart looks kind of pale. “You weren’t lying about the internal bleeding, were you?”

“No.”

“Crap.” Barry tries to get some part of him to move, but though there’s more feeling, he can’t do anything yet. “Cold, Snart, Leonard, hey, tell me something you would never tell anyone.”

Snart blinks his eyes open and frowns at Barry. “What?”

“Tell me something and I’ll keep it a secret if you live, but if you die I’ll tell everyone.”

“That sounds like a _terrible_ idea.”

“You know that will to live is important. I’m really very sure yours is strong, but this is just incentive,” Barry says.

Snart is silent for a long time and Barry is sure he’s not going to tell Barry anything when Snart says, “Sometimes, I would get flashbacks of dear old Dad and the things he used to do to me. Some of the people I killed, not all of them, but some, reminded me of him with something they did and then it was like he was right there. And I killed him. Several times. When it was actually finally him, I wasn’t absolutely sure I had really killed him, until they said it in court.”

Barry is horrified. He feels like he’s been punched in the chest and he has no idea what to say.

Snart looks at him and says off-handedly, “It’s better now. But that’s something I would never tell anyone.”

“That’s not- I didn’t mean for you to share your trauma. Not unless you wanted to. I’m not telling anyone that unless you say it’s okay. No, no, what I meant was tell me something stupid you did that you wouldn’t want anybody to know.”

“Ah. Hmm, something stupid. Well, I once trusted a criminal to help me move prisoners, no wait, that was you.”

“Hey!”

“You just have more of an affinity for stupid than I do.”

Barry rolls his eyes. “Come on, you can think of something.”

Snart is quiet. Really quiet.

“Cold. Snart. Leonard!”

Snart groans. “Not dead. Probably unconscious soon, though. By the way, I can practically feel your face twist up in distaste when you say Leonard. If you dislike it so much, call me something else.”

That distracts Barry. “Like what? Lenny?”

“Lisa calls me that. Mick, sometimes, but usually when he’s being sarcastic.”

“Not Leo. Len?”

“I’ll answer to that.”

Barry thinks he can feel his hand, kind of. “Do you like it, though?”

“It’s fine.”

“Yeah, but I like Barry. It’s not just fine, it’s… my name.”

“I’ve wondered, it’s Bartholomew, right? Why not Bart?”

“I am not a Bart.”

“Guess not. I had a friend in middle school, Isa, she didn’t like the name Leonard either. She called me Lindo.”

“Like, Spanish for pretty?”

“I think it was more like cute or nice, but yeah.”

Barry wonders if it’s his imagination that Snart’s voice sounds weaker. “You know what? Lando would really suit you. Like, Calrissian, get it?”

“Yes, Barry, I get it. It also probably thrills your little nerd heart.”

“No, um, well, maybe a little. Okay, anyway, _Lando_ , something stupid you did.”

“They were moving exhibits from Central Museum and someone on the museum end didn’t pay as much attention to the truck manifests as I did. The truck I… liberated was supposed to have antiquities made of precious medals - coins, ceremonial knives, goblets, things like that.”

“So what did the truck you _liberated_ have in it?”

“Fertility statues,” Snart, _Lando_ says dryly.

“You mean…?”

“Stone figures with really big dicks, yes.”

Barry laughs.

“That’s not the worse part.”

“It’s not?”

“I didn’t have a place to store them and I certainly didn’t want to get caught with them. There are collectors of that sort of thing, but, really, odd is a mild word for them. So, I had to think of something.”

Barry is rapt. “What did you do?”

“I put them in that one spot near city hall over to the side, you know, it’s sort of hidden until you’re right there, and then I… posed the statues.”

“Oh my God! I remember that! The press thought it was a protest about reproductive rights.”

“Yep.”

“That’s actually kind of funny.”

“No, it was stupid. A lot of time and effort and no reward.”

Barry shakes his head a little. “Don’t you ever do anything just because?”

Snart doesn’t answer.

“Hey. Snart. Leonard! Lando! Wake up!” Barry’s still sort of numb, but he tries to vibrate. He’s tired, probably his body using up energy to heal, but he tries again. “Hey! Remember I’ll tell everybody! You had better not die!” Barry tries again to vibrate and there’s a little flutter. He has to do this. He cannot let Leonard Snart die in front of him. “Please don’t die,” Barry begs softly, tearing up. “Please, please, please. I can’t be responsible for this. I can’t. I think, no, I know I want that kiss.” Barry takes a deep breath. “I can do this.” And he finally starts to vibrate. He quickly gets himself free. He’s a bit shaky on his feet, but he’s able to move and that’s all he needs. Then Barry goes over and checks Snart and he’s still breathing. Barry gives himself a millisecond to just feel the sheer relief of that, then he carefully clears the debris. Barry is concerned about moving Snart, but he is so pale, Barry doesn’t want to wait. Barry picks Snart up very gingerly and flashes him to the nearest hospital. Barry gets Snart to people that can help and then flashes away. He contacts Lisa and Mick and then checks in quickly with Cisco and Joe. Barry will deal with the meta and the whole set-up thing later. He changes and heads back to the hospital as Barry Allen and not The Flash.

Barry waits through Snart’s surgery and recovery. Snart doesn’t wake up in recovery. They move him to a room. Barry sits in vigil beside the bed and starts to talk. Barry won’t call him Cold or Snart here and Leonard does make Barry’s face scrunch up, Lenny belongs to family, and Len just doesn’t seem interesting enough (as much as Barry doesn’t care for it, Leonard, especially combined with Snart is an interesting name), so Barry calls him Lando as he talks. By the time Lisa and Mick show up, Barry’s gotten used to Lando enough that that’s what he’s using in his head.

Lisa looks at Barry a little suspiciously, but doesn’t say anything or kick him out. Mick doesn’t really seem surprised that he’s here. The doctor wants to give Lisa the details on Lando’s condition in private, but she waves that away and says she’s fine with them hearing. It’s sort of a daunting list of organ damage, but they didn’t have to remove anything, so that’s good news. Then there’s the broken and cracked ribs. There aren’t any other broken bones, but there is some deep bruising, especially on Lando’s legs. The doctor is concerned about swelling and possible blood clots. The doctor is also a little worried about the amount of blood that was lost before she could get in and stop the bleeding. Until Lando wakes up, they won’t know if there is any brain damage. The doctor has no answers as to why Lando hasn’t woken up yet, just saying that people wake up in their own time and that healing takes a lot of energy. She says it won’t be something to worry about unless it continues for too long, then she leaves.

Lisa sits over on Lando’s other side and whispers something to him, then turns and studies Barry. Mick leans against a wall and watches them all. Barry dithers for a few moments, wondering if he should tell them what Lando said. Barry knows Lando was messing with Barry’s head, but Barry’s pretty sure the things he said about Lisa and Mick were real and that Lando would have expected Barry to tell them if Lando had died, though probably _only_ if he had died, but whatever, Barry thinks they deserve to know and he didn’t promise not to tell those things.

“Lan- Your brother said you were the best thing that ever happened to him,” Barry says to Lisa.

Lisa blinks. “What?”

“Uh, when he was still conscious after the building came down. He wasn’t doing too well and he told me some things. He told me to tell you that you were the best thing that ever happened to him. He said you wouldn’t believe it, but to tell you anyway.”

Lisa looks like she doesn’t know how to react to that.

Barry turns to Mick. “He said to tell you that he should have come back sooner.”

Mick frowns deeply.

“He thought you would know what he meant, but if you didn’t he said it was true for a bunch of things.”

Mick looks unbearably sad at that.

Maybe Barry shouldn’t have said anything. After a minute, Barry can’t stand the silence and starts talking to Lando again. Lisa smiles when she hears what Barry’s calling her brother. Mick just rolls his eyes. Barry talks about inconsequential things, like before, because Barry feels like Lando should be awake for anything important. They stay there for a while, Barry talking, Lisa sitting, and Mick leaning. After a couple of hours pass, in mostly the same manner, with no hint of a response from Lando, Lisa goes to track down the doctor, Mick following her. A few minutes later, Barry can hear them outside the hospital room as Lisa talks to (harangues) the doctor. The doctor tries to placate Lisa. Barry can’t hear Mick, but he’s probably out there looming and scowling at the doctor. Barry bites his lip, wondering if he should do something. He looks over at Lando and his eyes are slit open. Barry jumps a little.

“Oh, you’re awake. Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Lando doesn’t try to speak, just points to the water pitcher and cup on a nearby table.

Barry pours a cup and tries to help Lando sip (he almost dumps the water down his chest). “Sorry.” Lando gets some water in him and Barry puts the cup down. “Um, how are you feeling?”

“Like a building fell on me,” Lando says wryly.

Barry winces. “Should I get Lisa and Mick? They’re right out there.”

“Let her finish. Maybe she won’t yell at me.”

“Well, they haven’t gotten mad at me.”

“Why would they be mad at you?”

Barry gives Lando a look. “Because it’s my fault you got hurt.”

“Ah. They’re probably waiting till there are fewer witnesses. Then you’d better watch out,” Lando says.

Barry looks over at the door, alarmed. He turns back to Lando, who is trying and failing to keep a straight face. “You suck.”

“I do,” Lando says suggestively.

Barry clears his throat. “Um, anyway, I’m really sorry.”

“Right. You brought that building down.”

“What? No, I-“

“And you forced me to be there.”

“I-“

“There was absolutely no way for me to have avoided being there. I couldn’t have said no at any point. Really, Barry, I don’t think you can call yourself a hero since you had so much control over the situation and you allowed bad things to happen.”

Barry sighs. “Okay, okay, I get your point.”

“Do you? Because it seems to me like you sometimes decide that _yours_ are the only decisions and actions that matter, that what others choose to do has no bearing.”

“Alright, yes, I do get it. You made a decision to be there. Can I feel a _little_ guilty I asked and you got hurt?”

“I’ll allow that.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No problem.”

Barry laughs a little. “Hey, Lando?”

Lando’s eyes flicker a little at the name, but he replies, “Yes?”

“I’m really glad you’re okay.”

“I wouldn’t actually call me okay yet, but I get what you mean.”

Lisa comes storming in followed by Mick, only to stop short at the sight of Lando awake.

“Lenny, you’re awake!” Lisa exclaims.

“Seems so. Hey, Mick,” Lando says.

Mick grunts. Barry’s not really sure how, but he thinks that grunt just said that Mick was happy that Lando was awake and aware.

“So, Barry here tells me that I’m the best thing that ever happened to you,” Lisa says with a sly smile.

Lando gives Barry a narrow-eyed glare.

Barry shrugs.

Lando looks at Lisa for a moment and his whole face just seems to soften. “Trainwreck, if you hadn’t come along, I wouldn’t be here. You’re worth putting up with ten of him.”

“Jerk,” Lisa says, her voice thick, “I hate you so much.” She leans over the bed and carefully presses a kiss to Lando’s cheek. Lisa pulls back and sits down next to the bed.

“Snart,” Mick says.

Lando looks up at him and quirks his eyebrows in question.

“I should’ve known you were coming back. Shouldn’t ever give up on you. Damn persistent bastard.”

Lando just tilts his head in acknowledgement.

Barry gets up. “I should go. I’ll be back, not sure when, I have to go track someone down first.”

“I suggest a really big, open field,” Lando says.

“Yeah, good idea.” Barry heads for the door. He stops in the doorway and says, “Lando, that thing you thought? You should think about it again, when you are actually okay. My apartment doesn’t have a mantle, but we can figure something else out.” Barry smiles. The last thing he sees before he leaves is Lando looking after him with an intrigued look, Lisa looking at Lando speculatively, and Mick looking put upon.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
